


熱雨

by Ashting



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23228008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashting/pseuds/Ashting
Summary: 那彷彿是一場在火焰中的傾盆熱雨。
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos, 加洛X里歐, 加里 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	熱雨

**Author's Note:**

> 推薦BGM：Selena Gomez, Marshmello - Wolves

那彷彿是一場在火焰中的傾盆熱雨。

里歐在加洛將他壓在浴室牆上的時候突然想到這個形容，然而很快的，他的注意力就被對方近乎啃掉的吻轉移，而他也沒有打算就此投降，也以同樣的方式回敬加洛。  
一切都是意外——或者說他刻意而為之的意外，才導致這樣的局面，里歐的黑色外套和白色襯衫被蓮蓬頭淋下的熱水浸溼，而靠在上頭的加洛也已經濕透，可是那沒有讓他們停下熱切的親吻，反而像是點燃他們之間的引線一般。  
灼人的熱水從上方灑落，里歐伸手捧住加洛的臉龐，雙手順勢向後扣住對方的後頸向下一拉，兩人之間的距離縮短為零，他感覺到加洛焦急的扯開他的襯衫扣子，但他沒有多餘的精力阻止那雙大掌竄進衣服內，緊貼在他的胸口。  
「里歐的心跳好快。」加洛在與他短暫地停止深吻時說道，里歐盯著那雙過於接近的藍色雙眸，有一瞬間他以為自己會溺斃在那湛藍之中。  
里歐放任加洛的手在襯衫內遊走，他試著將吸水的外套拉下，但黑色的皮布卡在手肘，里歐最後只能向眼前的人開口：「外套。」  
他的聲音低沈而沙啞，換來的是加洛輕笑，似乎還有餘裕的人讓里歐有些不快，在對方拉下外套後，他的手指沿著後頸緩慢下滑，繞過加洛厚實的胸膛，若有似無地輕撫腰部，澆淋在身上的熱水沒有撲滅他們的慾望，氤氳的水氣反而像是產生一種朦朧的美感，把一切不純粹的現實排除在外。  
被里歐撩撥的人很快就脫去武裝，他徘徊的手指始終沒有抵達那個人最想要的終點，里歐的手心貼在加洛赤裸的胸口，宛如在回應他的心跳一般，他在上頭留下一個又一個吻。  
加洛和他的心跳一樣快速，像是下一秒便會衝出胸口，原先在里歐身上探索的手掌反手抓住他的，十指緊扣地將里歐再一次壓在牆上，加洛勾起他的舌尖交纏，他分不清升高的體溫是因為這場熱雨，或是他的感情。  
加洛的眼神赤裸地像是要把他吞噬，里歐捨不得閉上雙眼，他將目光所及的一切都收進眼底，直到相擁的人在短暫地四目相交後避開了他的視線，分開的雙唇牽起銀絲，里歐用舌尖掃過上唇，將淫靡的絲線據為己有。  
或許是里歐的動作太過煽情，抑或是加洛早已被點燃的慾火焚身，眼前的人再一次追上里歐的唇，用舌頭掃過他的上顎，蒸騰的水氣和幾乎讓人窒息的深吻讓他短暫地失神，加洛低下頭，溫熱的呼吸滑過他的耳垂。  
「你不該那麼做。」加洛柔軟的舌頭在含住他的耳骨時來回遊走，對方靠在他的耳邊低聲地說道，「我會受不了。」  
加洛的一番話讓里歐的心臟彷彿在胸腔炸裂，劇烈的心跳宛如嘶吼般地叫囂，不斷吶喊著還不夠、還不夠，單單這樣的碰觸遠遠不夠。  
想要再更多讓人戰慄的撫摸，想要再更緊密的貼近彼此，里歐把思緒裡的願望付諸行動，他僅靠著摸索便解開加洛寬褲上的皮帶，手掌小心翼翼地向下探索，在他握住加洛抬頭的性器時，對方忍不住倒抽一口氣，里歐沒有放過那一刻，他捲起自己的食指勾過前端，加洛微微拱起腰身，淺淺的喘息在浴室裡迴盪。  
「那就別忍。」里歐一邊套弄著對方的陰莖，一邊脫掉半掛在自己腿上的皮褲，另一隻手抓住加洛手指放入口中，唾液沾濕了對方指節與指腹，多餘的唾液從嘴角滾落，沿著他的頸部下滑。  
被搶走主導權的加洛像是不甘示弱般，在里歐口中的手指輕輕彎起，夾住里歐纏上手指的舌頭，在他想要回敬之前，對方又早一步收手，更將佔滿液體的手探向里歐勃起的性器搓揉。  
加洛帶來陣陣敲擊意識的快感讓里歐刻意張口咬住對方的下唇，想要分散加洛的注意力，但沒多久就被識破，帶繭的手在性器上的撫弄變本加厲，甚至有幾根手指延伸到後方的囊袋，以指尖反覆地摩擦。  
里歐壓抑不住而發出呻吟，望著眼前與他一樣被情慾控制的人，他故意加重在對方身上搓揉的力道，感受加洛對性器在他的手中又漲大一些。

「只要這樣你就滿足了嗎？」

里歐勾起挑釁的笑容，在傾盆的熱雨中說道。

【END】


End file.
